


Talk About Us

by syriala



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Press Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: (Inspired by one of the interviews) Imagine if the press asked Sam who's his favorite Avenger. Tony fully expected him to say Captain America, but Sam said Iron Man is his favorite Avenger and then proceed to tell them about how amazing IM/Tony is and Tony is just 0///0 'oh no??' while Steve is just 'Sam your crush is showing why did you even threaten me to keep your secret if you're just gonna shout it from the rooftop like that'





	

“Falcon, we have heard a lot of the others favourite Avengers. Who is your favourite Avenger?” the reporter asked and everyone fell quiet.

So far Sam had managed to avoid that question and Tony wasn’t quite sure how he did that and especially not why. It was clear that his answer would be Steve, Captain America, there was no doubt in Tony’s mind, even though he had wondered a lot of nights what it would be like to Sam’s favourite.

But now it seemed inevitable that Sam would answer that question and Tony mentally busied himself with a new upgrade for Natasha’s armour. He heard enough people gushing over Steve on a regular basis and he really didn’t need to hear Sam doing it too.

“My favourite Avenger, huh?” Sam said with a small smile and then sighed. “I bet you all expect me to say Steve, since he already promised to make me the next Captain America if he ever wants to retire, but to be honest it’s Iron Man. Sorry, Steve,” Sam added and the reporters laughed.

“Would you like to tell us why?” the reporter from before asked and Sam shot a quick glance towards Tony, who had perked up at his name, surprise surely written all over his face.

“Oh man, do you have hours?” Sam asked and laughed with the reporters.

“Well, first, the obvious one, have you seen the armour? It’s gorgeous, sleek and nimble, despite the heavy armour it actually is. But then also the way Tony trains to keep his movability. The armour is really heavy and it takes quite some control to manoeuvre it around. Have you seen how fast he is, how he dodges and weaves through the battlefield? It’s awe inspiring. And Tony himself, he is the most generous person in the world. He houses all of us, he feeds us, gave us all whole floors, he upgrades all of our armours and weapons and it’s just amazing what he can do with his mind, you know? It’s not so much Iron Man that is my favourite but Tony Stark and for various reasons at that.”

Sam awkwardly cleared his throat. “So I hope that answers your question,” he closed with and then quickly looked at Tony before he got up and left, practically running from the stage.

Tony sat in his chair, slack-jawed and blushing, and he barely noticed that Steve hurried after Sam.

“Come on, Tones, the conference is over,” Rhodey said eventually while he gently punched him on the shoulder to bring him out of his wonder. “Sounds like your flyboy has a thing for you too,” Rhodey mused when Tony turned his eyes to him.

“So I didn’t actually imagine this whole thing?” Tony asked and Rhodey chuckled.

“Nope, you didn’t. That really happened.”

“Wow, okay. Nice, I’m gonna…I’ll just…” Tony said and pointed and the door Sam vanished behind and Rhodey laughed.

“You go get the man, I’ll tell Happy to wait.”

Before Rhodey had even finished his sentence, Tony was up and after Sam.

He hurried along the corridor, already hearing Steve and Sam talking and it wasn’t his fault he could understand every word, the acoustic in this corridor was simply strange okay.

“I still don’t understand how I could do that,” Sam moaned while Tony carefully inched closer.

“You think he noticed?” Sam asked Steve, who chuckled.

“Sam, your crush was visible from space just now. Why did you even threaten me to keep your secret, if you're just gonna shout it from the rooftop like that?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Sam groaned. “It just happened. I mean did you look at the armour? It really is…”

“Beautiful, yes I know, I listened to this speech more than once,” Steve interrupted him and Tony could hear Sam punching Steve.

Tony had slowed down, listening to the conversation but now he quickened his pace until he rounded the corner.

“Tony,” Sam sighed and Steve excused himself really quickly.

“Sam,” Tony greeted him, unsure how to proceed now.

“Are you here to yell at me? Tell me that I should keep my distance now?” Sam defiantly asked.

Tony made a quick decision. “I am actually here to tell you that you are my favourite Avenger. I know no one asked me yet, because they all assume I’m gonna name myself, but actually it’s you. You are graceful, and really powerful at that, and you are one of the kindest people I know, and just your presence is soothing and…yeah,” Tony trailed off. “You are my favourite.”

Sam’s grin was threatening to split his face and Tony couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Maybe we should go and have a congratulation dinner for that,” Sam told him and Tony nodded enthusiastically.

“That sounds like the best plan anyone came up with today.”

“What are you up for then?” Sam asked and held his hand out towards Tony who grabbed it without hesitation.

“Anything as long as I have you by my side,” Tony sincerely said and Sam ducked his head at that.

“You’re a flatterer,” he said and pulled Tony close to brush a kiss over his cheek.

“You flattered me first,” Tony gave back, a light blush back on his face, but he pressed closer to Sam.

“I can’t wait for them to ask who my favourite is eventually. They will beg me to stop talking after ten minutes, I bet.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sam said. “But I actually wouldn’t mind all that much.”

Tony smiled at Sam and then dragged him off to the exit. Time to finally get to their first of hopefully many dates.

 


End file.
